


【BIO4】R18 雜魚里昂 PWP

by blonly801



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: BIO4, M/M, Multi, Other, PWP, 惡靈古堡4, 雜魚里昂
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blonly801/pseuds/blonly801
Summary: ＊通篇反派對話、階級捏造＊性暴力、強制性行為描寫＊隨便寫，就是想吃點里昂＊無劇情可言，沒有礙事莉





	【BIO4】R18 雜魚里昂 PWP

  
  


　　負傷的里昂與毫無反抗能力的愛旭莉逐漸被邪惡的教徒給包圍，把手中的子彈全是用盡仍然無法消滅不斷靠近的人們，補品早已消耗殆盡，連腰都站不直的里昂只能拚死擠出身上所有的力量揮舞著軍用小刀來保護總統的女兒。

　　最終，體力透支的他被教徒揮舞的棍棒打個正著，頭腦一震暈眩、雙眼瞬間發白，從額頭滲出的鮮血流進里昂疲憊的眼中，耳邊也跟著響起愛旭莉的尖叫求救聲。

　　「里昂！！！！」　　

　　「愛旭莉……」他疲弱的向愛旭莉被抓走的方向伸出手，被血染紅的視線中，連敵人的身影都看不清，「等等……」

　　「死吧！入侵者！」身著黑色教服的人甩著流星錘大吼了一聲，落下的鐵球不偏不倚的打在里昂的後腦上，他連慘叫都來不及發出就這麼失去了意識。

 

　　「啊……啊。」里昂的記憶在此中斷。

  
  


※

  
  


　　率先讓里昂甦醒的是整顆腦袋發出難以忍受的頭痛，勉為其難的睜開眼睛後，才發覺自己似乎身處在地牢之中。

　　儘管依舊昏沉，他還是先冷靜的判斷自己的處境。

　　一向都恨不得把他殺死的教徒居然把他跟愛旭莉捉到這裡，就代表自己似乎還有某種程度的用途，或許暫時可以免除一死。

　　接著他看向束縛自己的手銬腳鐐，雙腳都被厚重的腳鍊栓在地上，且吊高的手銬讓里昂只能勉強用腳尖踩著地板，這樣的姿勢讓他完全無法逃脫。

　　「這下可麻煩了……」

 

　　只能聽著外頭一直沒有停下的爭論聲，里昂這時才後悔當初應該多少學ㄧ些西班牙文。

  
  


　　「我不是說只要女人嗎。為何把男的也帶來？」

　　「報、報告大人，因為那男的也已經注入種子，才想說帶回來或許可以加以馴服……」

　　「蠢材，要是你們管不住他的話，豈不是直接在我們大本營胡鬧？而且也不知道蟲子的生長情況，風險太高了，殺掉吧。」

　　「唔……可是這麼漂亮的一個人……能否讓小的先讓大夥放鬆一下再處理掉呢？」

　　聽聲音的口氣，依里昂的理解，大概就是小隊長在向大隊長報告且被責罵，雖然只能聽懂幾個單字，但是大概可以猜到，兩人對於他的去留是呈相反意見。

　　「只能先靜觀其變了，或許可以找到時機殺出去救回愛旭莉。」里昂在心中暗自盤算著。

 

　　這時牢房外的人帶著三至四人進入牢房，後頭還跟著一位穿紅衣的人，本來就不大的空間頓時略顯擁擠。

　　「你，異教徒，名字？」用著彆扭的英文，顯然是領頭的黑衣人伸出乾枯、骯髒的手指指著他道：「你說還是不說？」

　　「知道我的名字你們又……嗚呃！」里昂忍著發暈的腦袋，不屑的說著，但還未說完的話，馬上被招呼在臉上的拳頭給打了回去。

　　「你以為你算什麼？問你名字只是給你的慈悲，曝屍野外的死人骨頭是不需要名字的！」看起來比老大還激動了小嘍囉指著里昂跳腳道：「大人！還請讓我先來替您準備好祭品！」

　　穿著紅衣的老大沒有應聲，只是點點頭後，坐到角落的椅子上，似乎是打算愜意的欣賞待會兒要發生的事情。

　　「喂！你們想幹什麼？就算你們折磨我，我也不會透漏任何情報！」

　　「哼！你以為我們想知道美利堅那個鬼地方的什麼事情啊？」

　　「就是說啊！你還是先擔心自己的安危吧，嘻嘻。」

　　「什……」里昂連遲疑的問句都還沒說出來，手上的鐵鍊又被教徒拉得更高，以至於整個身體都懸在空中，他只能慌亂的踢著腳上的鍊子，不知所措地扭動著。

 

　　「好啦，一臉欠幹的美人，就把你那淫蕩的身體獻給神吧！」

　　眼前的教徒伸出帶爪的手用力一揮，里昂所穿的戰術服被輕易的撕裂開來，白皙的胸膛也滲出淡淡血絲。

　　「嘿嘿嘿，這不是挺好看的嗎～」一群人發出猥瑣的笑聲，漸漸包圍里昂，原本還以為是要被刑求的他，還沒搞清楚他們究竟要做什麼。

　　「好啦好啦，大家都靠過來吧！我們來瞧瞧這貨適不適合獻給偉大的城主。」

 

　　領頭者話一說完，周圍的人馬上圍了過來，粗暴的撕扯他的衣褲，汗濕的肌膚馬上就曝露在眾人的鼻息下。

　　一群人伸出骯髒的雙手在里昂年輕的肉體上又捏又揉，胸前突然傳來的劇烈疼痛，看著醜陋的男人正對著他的乳頭又吸又啃，還有其他部位被濕熱的舌肉來回吸吮的噁心觸感。

 

　　里昂這時才意識到，他要被眼前這群男人強暴了。

 

　　「不要！放開我！你們這些髒……咳呃！」辱罵的話語都還未吐盡，腹部被狠狠的揍了一拳。

　　「安靜！」施暴的人怒吼著，接著馬上將手探向里昂雙腿間的性器，使勁地捏了捏。「再吵小心我把你的命根子拔下來！」

　　「可惡……」

 

　　無力反抗的里昂只能閉上眼睛，試圖不去思考他們正在做的事情。

　　但是全身的每寸肌膚都不停地向大腦傳遞教徒們雙手撫摸的力道、舌頭舔弄的溫度。

　　當他的右腳被鐵鍊給吊起時，里昂再度陷入慌亂的掙扎。

　　「住手！住手！你們腦子都有問題嗎？我可是男人耶！」

　　「嘿嘿，瞧你長了這麼一張好看的臉，我還以為你在美國早就被用爛了，原來還是處女啊！」

　　「處你媽……啊、啊啊！什麼東西？！不要碰那裡！」

　　感覺到臀瓣間那用來排泄的地方被人用手指粗魯的摳弄著，指尖裹著不明的濕黏液體正不停的往腸壁塗抹，里昂咬緊牙關忍受著被異物侵入的不適感。

　　「這可是淫蟲分泌的黏液，教主賜與你這種人的恩惠，你很快就會搖著屁股要我們幹你了。」

　　「沒錯沒錯，像條母狗一樣，嗷嗚～」

 

　　「呃啊！啊啊啊啊！」後庭被侵入的異樣感突然轉為劇痛，不知何時掏出性器的教徒硬是掰開里昂緊繃的雙臀，試圖將因寄生蟲感染而異常碩大的性器擠進尚未擴張過的肉穴。

　　身體宛如要被撕裂般的疼痛，起初里昂還試圖要爭脫入侵著的禁錮，但當其他人發現他的意圖時，他馬上被壓到牆上、分開雙腿，身體被眾人慢慢的往下壓，直到菊穴碰到跪在身後的人的肉莖上。

　　趴在牆上的里昂看不見後頭的人，被對方的雙膝強迫分開的雙腿以及仍被吊起的雙手讓他毫無招架能力，「拜託……不要……」

　　「跟你的處女說掰掰吧～」猥瑣的教徒在一邊舔著里昂的耳廓一邊輕聲說著，語畢變扣住里昂精實的腰桿，配合其他人的力量把里昂用力的往下壓。

 

　　「嗚啊啊啊啊啊啊！啊、啊啊……痛、好痛啊！」

　　巨大的陰莖全數沒入里昂體內，硬是撐開的肉穴滲出點點鮮紅，原本平坦的小腹甚至可以看到微微的突起，里昂在這瞬間幾乎是痛得失去意識，直到身後人把他壓在牆上挺動腰肢時才再度痛的恢復意識。

　　「啊啊啊！！不、不要！呃啊……嗚啊……太深了！肚子要壞掉了……拔出去！拔出去！」不停哭喊的里昂激烈的掙扎著。

　　從年輕時就經歷過各種生化攻擊的他，不是沒有嘗過椎心刺骨的疼痛，但是在體內挺動的性器除了帶給他不斷撕裂的痛楚外，彷彿被不斷輾碎的還有他的自尊心。

　　怎麼也不會想到，以拯救世界為傲的他，竟然會有被敵人當作洩慾玩物的一天。

　　汗水、淚水與唾液沾滿了里昂扭曲的臉龐。

 

　　「嚇啊！看招！呼呼呼～你這傢伙，裡頭吸得有夠緊，不快是處女穴！」猥瑣的教徒不斷加快抽插的速度與力道，這年輕的身體能夠禁得起他們異於常人的肉棒是上天賜與的禮物，他伸手握住里昂那因疼痛而依然疲軟的性器，有些沒興致的道：「欸欸這傢伙還沒硬起來耶！有夠無聊，去把那個拿過來。」

　　已經哭叫到虛脫的里昂像斷線的木偶般放棄掙扎，即使周圍的人已經放開他、改為掏出自己的肉棒對著他自慰也不反抗。他就像是被釘在身後那人的肉莖上，因為自身體重的關係只會讓對方越來越深入自己，他甚至能感覺到體內的肉塊還在不停脹大、攪弄著他的內臟。

　　「嗚啊……啊、啊……」

 

　　「喂！快拿過來啦，才剛開始他就要被玩壞了，這樣怎麼獻給大人啊！」

　　從外頭抱著一個木盒的教徒急急忙忙地跑進來，其他人七手八腳的把懸吊里昂的鐵鍊放下來，讓兩人能直接躺下來，不過幾使如此肏弄里昂的動作仍然沒有停下來。

　　「要……做什麼？不、不要碰我……」只剩下說話力量的里昂任由身下的人抱著自己，他看著拿著木盒的人走到他的胯間，從裡頭拿出了像是拘束器的東西綁在他的性器根部，但以疲軟的性器而言似乎有些過大。

　　接著那人又從裡頭拿出了一管裝在針筒裡的不明藥物，里昂看到他的動作馬上就明白他的意圖，還來不及踢腳反抗，針頭便直接插入他的龜頭，朝裡頭推了入些許藥物。

　　「嗚啊啊啊啊啊！你做了什麼？！你打了什麼進去？」里昂繃緊全身的肌肉劇烈的抖動著，原本疲憊的身體頓時充滿著不屬於自己的力量，下身傳來如火燒般的熱度瞬間遍部全身，他感覺他的陰莖正充血昂然著，毫無來由的快感逼得他幾乎要射精，但早已套上的拘束器把那股衝動硬生生的阻攔下來。

　　「喂喂！不要收那麼緊……啊、啊嘶！」躺在身下的教徒被里昂突然絞緊的腸壁帶上高潮，大量的精液馬上灌入里昂體內，「啊、啊啊！射進來了……好熱的東西進來了！」

 

　　不滿自己被強制射精的教徒把陰莖抽出後將里昂推到一邊，倒在一旁的里昂痛苦地抱著肚子掙扎著，無法閉合的後穴不斷流出混合著血水的濃稠精液。

　　「老哥你射太快囉～而且這個量根本是被榨精吧，嘻嘻。」顯然是下一位的教徒一邊調侃著同伴，一邊擠壓里昂的腹部，讓更多精液從裡頭流出。「搞得這麼髒，叫大家怎麼用啊？」

　　「啊啊……啊啊啊……射不出來……射不出來！」暫時無人理會的里昂不停的套弄自己腫脹的肉莖，不靈活的手指試圖把扣在根部的拘束器拆下來，但是這只讓射精的慾望越來越高漲卻無法使其解放，搞的里昂幾乎要失去理智。

 

　　「別亂碰！現在你的身體是屬於我們的！」一旁的教徒賞了里昂火辣辣的巴掌，將他打倒在地，接著跪在里昂上方把他的頭抱了起來，將汙穢、異形的肉莖貼在他臉上磨蹭著：「不如這樣吧，你好好的幫我舔，我就讓你射。」

　　「啊啊……好……」被打到頭昏腦脹的里昂愣愣地看著眼前微微抽動的肉棒，有些呆滯的他想著只要能射精不管什麼都做，濕軟的舌頭輕輕的舔著發出腥臭味的龜頭後，他隨即就後悔了。

　　那名教徒趁著里昂主動張開嘴時馬上將陰莖塞入口中，被強迫抬起的頭使得進入喉嚨的通道暢行無阻，也不管里昂能不能呼吸、會不會窒息，急著洩慾的人扣著里昂的頭就開始猛烈的抽插著。

　　「嗚嗚！嗚、咕！」只能從喉頭發出悲鳴的里昂無力地拍打著施暴者夾緊自己頭部的雙腿，但下身跟著傳來再度被貫穿的疼痛，讓里昂的全身又緊繃了起來。

　　「放輕鬆點，臭小子！」粗魯的拍打著里昂白皙的臀部，無法順利挺進後穴的教徒不耐煩地說著，他使勁的掰開里昂的雙腿後用更強的力量擠進不堪折磨的腸道。「啊啊！這馬上就包覆而來的緊緻感，是名器啊！可真是個淫蕩的肉穴啊！」

　　「嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯！」被一口氣貫穿至深處的里昂發出痛苦的哀嚎，他伸手撫著自己因抽差而不斷起伏的小腹，雖然不如第一次時那般劇痛，但異樣的快感不斷從下身襲來，或許是藥物的作用，每當體內某個點被陰莖輾壓而過時，里昂都會不由自主的痙攣著，喉頭傳來的悲鳴也開始隨著性愛的節奏轉為呻吟。

 

　　「哈！明明是這麼好的名器，居然到現在才開始享受，這小子也太固執！」兀自在里昂口中挺動的教徒嘲笑般的拍了拍他的臉頰，看著不知是因快感還是窒息感而幾近昏厥的失神表情，他抓緊里昂的頭部加快挺動的速度，「啊！啊嘶……呼，要、要射了！給我全部吞下去！」

　　「嗚……嗚！咳咳！啊……」瞬間在口中噴發的濃稠精液順著喉嚨灌進胃裡，來不及嚥下的腥臭體液從鼻孔嗆出，完全無法呼吸的里昂激烈的掙扎著，直到教徒把最後一滴精華射進嘴裡才甘願離去。

　　「咳啊！嗚噁噁！哈啊、哈啊……」頭部一得到解放，里昂馬上扭頭把口中的精液吐在地上、大口喘氣，還沒來得及歇息一會兒，沉重的拳頭又往肚子招呼過來。「我不是叫你吞下去嗎！沒用的傢伙！」

　　「嗚噁……對、對不……嗚嘔！」里昂摀著嘴痛苦的說著，但還來不及說完，胃裡體液也跟著湧了出來，就算用手遮著也無法停止嘔吐，過量的精液從里昂的指縫間緩緩滴落。

　　「你一定要把場面搞得那麼髒嗎？真的很愛玩口爆吞精這套。」還在里昂體內挺動的人露出厭惡的表情說道，他抓緊里昂的大腿根部使勁地撞擊著，仍得不到解放的性器隨著節奏搖擺著，里昂痛苦的對著剛才答應他的教徒哭求道：「嗯、嗯……不是說要讓我射嗎！啊啊、哈啊啊……」

　　「我有這麼說嗎？而且你還把我施捨給你的精液都吐在地上！」說話不算話的教徒不屑的朝里昂的肚子踹了一腳。

　　「欸欸，不要打擾我跟他好嗎？我的回合還在繼續耶！嗚咕……」抱怨的話說到一半，挺動的腰桿猛然頂至最深處，將大量的精液噴灑在里昂腹中，「呼～如果你是女人的話，一定要把你幹到懷孕！」

　　「咳咳…＿饒了我……」抱著肚子蜷曲在地的里昂痛苦的啜泣著。事到如今他已無力做任何反抗，似乎忘了自己曾是與生化兵器戰鬥的老手，現在的他只想讓被束縛的慾望得到解放。

 

　　「好了好了，接著輪到我了！」看著眾人玩了一遍卻還沒輪到的教徒把癱軟在地的里昂從腰部拉起，讓他呈現臀部翹高、跪扶在地的姿勢，一旁還意猶未盡的人馬上跟著掏出肉棒躺到里昂面前，一前一後的兩人，不約而同的把陰莖同時塞入里昂體內。

　　「嗚嗯嗯嗯！！！」已經嘗過何謂快感的後穴被碩大的肉棒輾壓而過，肉莖摩擦到的每一寸腸壁都帶給里昂難以忍受的痛楚與快感，而塞滿口中的腥臭陰莖居然也帶給他感官上的快感，早已什麼都不想管、放棄思考的里昂，主動握住面前的肉莖，開始擺動頭部、吞吐了起來。

　　「噢噢！啊、啊嘶……啊！這不是做得不錯嘛！」被口交的教徒爽的腰肢直打顫，按照自己的心意隨意的將里昂的頭壓至最深處，即使碩大的龜頭把整個喉嚨塞得幾乎喘不過去，里昂仍不由自主地吸吮著，無法嚥下的口水流的到處都是。

　　而正趴伏在里昂身上，用有如犬隻交配般的動作抱著里昂的身體毫無章法的快速挺動，甚至還壞心的搓揉起那被限制射精的性器，惹得里昂不停達到高潮卻無法平息，「看招！看招！啊啊！年輕的肉體真是太爽了！」

　　「啊啊……嗚啊……」身體因高潮止不住的痙攣，里昂忍不住將口中的肉棒吐出、大口喘息，一瞬之間，似乎可以看到里昂那雙灰藍色的雙眼參雜著鮮紅的顏色。

  
  


　　接下來的事情，里昂已經記不清了。

　　在不見天日的地牢裡失去的時間的概念，或許連一個禮拜都還沒過去吧。

　　但是當里昂有意識的時候，嘴裡總是會含著某人的陰莖，後穴總是被肉棒塞的發脹。

 

　　里昂總覺得自己似乎忘了什麼。

  
  


※

  
  


　　「里昂！！！！」

　　「嗯？」

　　令人熟悉的尖叫聲傳入里昂耳中，滿是淚水的雙眼有些看不清眼前的人，不停晃動的視線讓他有些難以聚焦。

　　被兩名教徒抱在懷中、一前一後貫穿著後穴，如今已被調教到能夠插入兩根陰莖，被精液灌滿的腹部微微隆起，簡直就像是懷有身孕的女人。

　　「啊、啊啊～原來是愛旭莉啊……啊嗯嗯……」認出牢房外淚流滿面的少女是自己前不久冒著生命危險保護的總統女兒，里昂露出燦爛的笑容向她揮著手。

　　「怎麼會……怎麼會發生這種事？」在被抓走的期間一直以為里昂已經被殺死，在前幾天才得知他還活著的消息，原以為兩人會合後可以一起逃出這裡，但眼前的畫面除了絕望之外，愛旭莉想不到別的。

 

　　「吶！愛旭莉，一起過來玩吧？」雙眼透出紅光的里昂揮著手道。

  
  
  


－完－


End file.
